hornpilefandomcom-20200215-history
Late Night Revelations (Chaos Week)
(Alright, this event happened during what we regulars call Chaos Week, a week spanning from the 21st to the 28th of April when a whole bunch of shit happened, a lot of sleep was lost, and lives were changed. Once the others get around to making these, then we will assort them into a little folder for all to see and learn from. Until then, this is the story of late night Friday the 26th Daylight Time. Also being recalled by memory, so many names will forgotten sorry :c ) What Happened It was late, very late for some of the pile, so in turn many of the regulars were sleeping except some who were awake for the hell of it. Nepeta (auriolusChains) was one of them, despite being asleep on the couch. OOC fairies were everywhere that night, as usual when the bulk of the residents go to sleep. Nepeta woke up from her dreams and ran to the kitchen sink to throw up, managing to scare off most of the fairies and cause quite a ruckus. She walked back out, holding her stomach and looking like English himself tried to kill her. She tried walking steadly across the room back to the couch, but she failed doing that and fell on the carpet, little unusual colours appearing in her spit as she fell. She dragged herself across the room to her backpack and took out a mysterous pill bottle, a artifact not yet known to the pile residents at the time; she took a few and fell back onto the floor, staring at the ceiling. This is when the residents woke up, hearing all the ruckus. Some of them were witnesses, but the key players here were Morull (stratosChatter) and Calcus (cluelesslyAlgebraic), the two who welcomed her to the Pile and were her closest friends. Mor picked her up and carried her to one of the various couchs and asked her what happened, why she was sick, what was going on with her. Nepeta tried to explain, but found out she could show him. She took out her pocket knife and cut into her hand, her blood a dazzling display of colours. She had Rainbow blood, the first of her kind. Then she told her story in full, which I will try to shorten it here. Nepeta was Mindfang's right hand woman on her ship, but once Mindfang was captured by the highbloods, so was Nep. She was kept in a unknown room, probably a dungeon, the details were fuzzy for Nep. She was kept there for a unknown amount of time before being confronted by The Condesce herself. The Condesce took pity on her, deciding to use her to disrupt the Signless' cult by experimenting on her and changing her blood colour to all of the hemospectrum, thus appearing to be a gift to the gods to the worshippers. Nepeta never went through with it due to mysterous actions by a strange man. With her story told, her matesprit Kannus (daringExtant) entered the room for slight embrace by Nepeta, and she told him everything, except she couldn't admit her rainbow blood to Kannus, thus causing her to put her face away in shame before him, afraid of him leaving her. After a touching moment, the married couple decided to go forth with their plans and asked Nepeta to be their daughter, surprising everyone in the room again and confirming that the pile is sooooo fucking eventful. That's what happened that eventful night.